


nothing

by dowoonisbestboy



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: DoPil, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a tiny spoiler for an anime, the anime is love is hard for an otaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dowoonisbestboy/pseuds/dowoonisbestboy
Summary: there's nothing like doing nothing with you.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	nothing

**Author's Note:**

> dopil drabble just because

wonpil - bold  
dowoon - italic

Wonpil arrives at the dorm seeing Dowoon watching a new anime series, not like it's anything new. The latter notices him and waves. He puts a finger up and points signalling that the others were already sleeping.

The older then sits down on the couch beside him. Dowoon puts his arm around his shoulder (again, not like it's anything new) and continues watching.

" **what's that called?** "  
" _love is hard for an otaku, i heard the op and looked it up_ "  
" **how'd you find it though? you just heard the lyrics** "  
" _i find ways_ "  
" **way to sound cool huh. well, enjoy i'll go to sleep** "  
as wonpil was about to stand, " _wait, this is the first episode and i'm only 7 minutes in. let's watch together or atleast stay with me_ "

It's not like he could resist Dowoon. " **fine, no promises i won't sleep though** " Dowoon rewinded the whole episode and felt giddy for having Wonpil beside him. Dowoon wasn't usually the one to watch rom-com animes and Wonpil wasn't the one to watch anime, but here they were.

" **The op is good. i understand why'd you want to watch it** "  
" _of course, would it be me if i didn't have great taste?_ " Wonpil flicks his forehead. Dowoon laughed it off and continued watching.

Dowoon has been watching for an hour now and Wonpil has long passed out beside him. The current scene is when Nifuji stole a kiss for Narumi in her pajamas. He didn't feel anything though, he somehow expected it, given that they were in the bedroom and such. He did feel butterflies though when the two on screen came to check on their friends and finding Hanako sleeping on Kabakura's shoulder which reminded him of their current situation.

He really likes it when Wonpil clings onto him. He doesn't find it annoying when he pulls an aegyo card when he wants chips, or randomly dances when he's practicing the drums, it's just Wonpil.

" _hyung, i don't know if i like you or i just like being beside you. Whatever it is i'm feeling i just know for certain that I want to spend a lot of time with you_ ," Dowoon blurted out. He didn't know where the courage to speak these words out loud came from. Maybe from the anime or maybe just because it's Wonpil that he's talking to and there's a lot more ease in that thought.

" **I like being with you too dumbass. Ah fuck you woke me up I was sleeping** " Dowoon laughed loudly. After a good 30 seconds of his genuine hearty laughter he stood up, turned his back and bent his knees motioning the older to climb up.

Dowoon pauses the episode and carried Wonpil to his room. He was about to get up turn off the tv when his hoodie was being tugged. " **stay. just watch on your phone. I wanna cuddle you** " " _but the t-_ " " **it'll shut itself off. c'mere** "

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ahaAAaaa-- thanks for reading til the end!! 
> 
> twt - @bestboydw  
> cc - ilyoondowoon


End file.
